


Fight or Flight?

by NocturnalPzyko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fate & Destiny, First Love, Friendship, Heartbreak, M/M, Possessive Behavior, True Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalPzyko/pseuds/NocturnalPzyko
Summary: When I was on my happiest moment in life, He left.When I was on my lowest point in life, I left him.When he was trying to fly alone, I lift him up.When I was trying to fight on my own, he let me fly high.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102





	1. Shoyo's POV 1

When I was experiencing the happiest moment in my life, he left.

The feeling I had at that moment isn't comparable to that time when we had our match with Nekoma when Kenma was trying to cage me in. It wasn't even close to the feeling where I feel like my whole body is being tied up with vines when I realized that I still can't do any thing without him. Nor to that time when I feel so frustrated fighting Ushijima-san because he's so strong and cool during our match with Shiratorizawa. This time, it was like my wings got cut off. Totally. Cruelly. Defenselessly. By the person I trusted the most. The person who made me invincible. The person who swore to be with me until we grow old. The person I gave my heart to.

"Being with you is suffocating. It's like my wings will get clipped any moment because of your existence." Those were his exact words when we meet up after not seeing each other for a year.

I wanted to surprise him that's why I visited him on his hotel when he told me that he's already in Brazil. I want to show him how much I've improved since I left. I want him to know that finally, I can catch up to him now. I was happy. It was supposed to be a happy moment but it seems that it wasn't.

"Let's break up, Hinata."

Hinata? What happened to Shoyo? Ah I see. So this is the end.

I sighed and look up to suppress my tears from falling. I did expect that we won't end up happily just like any other normal couple. It's just that I didn't expect that I will hear those words from him. Not from the Tobio I know.

I gather my courage and looked at him in the eye trying to see any remorse but it's empty. His eyes were. And that's when I was sure that it has end. The chapter in his life where I am in it has officially ends.

I put up a smile like I used to whenever we fight about something when we officially became a couple. I wasn't like this before, but just because I fell in love first, I swallowed up my pride whenever we had an argument.

You didn't fall in love first. You're the only one in love. My mind corrected. Because I never once heard him say that he loves me.

"Thank you...for the past four years Kageyama. And I'm sorry for taking this long to let go of you. I wish you all the best." I said with all my might suppressing the tears that tries to escape in my eyes.

"Goodbye." That's all what he said before he left me for good.

He left without looking back at me. I didn't chase him too. Because I know that even if I do, when he already sets his mind to any thing, there's nothing that could stop him. So I just watch him leave. I watched my Tobio as he soar higher chasing his dream to become one of the best setters, to become the person who will play volleyball the longest.

I realized that losing to the great king Oikawa-san during the interhigh tournament is my great downfall, breaking down because of a high fever during our match with Kamomedai on nationals is a greater downfall of mine. But now, looking at it, Kageyama Tobio is still my greatest downfall. Ever since middle school he has always been it.

\---

"Why didn't you stop him? I thought you love him? Besides it wasn't the first time that he asked for a break up. When you stayed over at my place one time, he asked for a break up. When Atsumu-san invite you to watch a movie, he did the same the next day when he already knew about it. Also that one time you coincidentally met Oikawa-san here in Brazil, didn't he made a fuss about it too? But you never agreed to any of those moments. So what is it this time?" Kenma asked when I went to his apartment after Tobio left me. He was the first person who found out our relationship and he's the first one to find out that we're through. For good.

"Is there other reason, why you didn't chase him this time?" Kenma asked trying to squeeze details in me since it's the first time that I told him that Tobio and I is done for. Like he said, every single time he wants a break up, I fight for this love I have for him.

But hearing those words. Seeing those empty eyes. All the courage I had to stop him from leaving, vanished. I knew at that moment, I should give up. 

"When I told him that I want to come here in Brazil to train, he didn't stop me. He knew how much I love volleyball that I'll do everything, anything even going to this unknown place entering this new world just to get stronger. That's why I'm doing the same for him." I said faking my smile that made Kenma make a sour face.

"Shoyo this is totally different from that time. So stop smiling like that cause you're only making me angrier. You should cry if it hurts so much! And don't you dare lie to me! Tell me the truth!" He demands madly at me before chugging the can of beer that I bought when I went to his place.

I smiled but this time I didn't try to hide the pain and just let all the tears to fall like how they wanted to.

"How can I stop him when he told me that being with me is suffocating? That he can't fly higher because of me? Besides, he's not gay to begin with. I'm not like him. I can't love girls but he can. He can have a normal life. I can't. I can only love men. So do you think I have the will to stop him?" I said as I cried my heart out when I remembered Tobio's words.

"That crazy bastard! Should I tell Kuro and the gang to kill him? He has the nerve to tell you that you're suffocating him? When did you ever do that? You never! Ever! Did! That asshole! I'm gonna punch him if I ever see him!" Kenma roared in anger.

Looking at him raging in madness somehow looks adorable specially while his cheeks are red because of the beer we're drinking although he is not a lightweight like me. I never knew that there will be a time that I'll see him mad like this. Normally he's like an aloof cat that doesn't give a damn to anything but now he looks like a mad wild cat ready to fight with his sharp claws.

I bursted into laughter that made him speechless for a minute. He looked at me as if I'm some kind of lunatic laughing and crying at the same time.

"You're also crazy Shoyo. Laugh or cry just pick one! Damn you!" He said in a now calm manner.

Kenma ruffled my hair sofly when I rest my head in the table. He looked at me normally. Just like years ago when I confessed to him that I'm gay. He never treated me differently nor with disgust even after that. And when I told him that I will confess to Tobio, Kenma only said that whatever happens, he got my back. He celebrated with me when Tobio said yes to date me. Basically, he became my confidant whenever I'm sad or happy. He has become the best friend that I longed for since I realized my sexuality.

But what I liked the most about Kenma, I never did once see him looked at me with pity that's why somehow, I felt relieved that he's here in Brazil with me. I can show him my weakness without holding back. That's why I'm thankful that he's with me in this downfall of mine.

"Thanks Kenma." I said before drowning myself once again in tears while trying to erase one by one in my mind all the memories I had with Tobio.

"Just next time. Pick the one who loves you first. The person who knows your worth. For now, Fly alone. Maybe someday, at the right moment, the right person will give you a proper toss without even asking for it. And you will toss to him in return." I giggled on how he compare my love lifetime with volleyball.

"I don't know, Kenma. Tobio is the first person who tossed to me properly. Who knows when will I get over him. After all it might end up the same if I still can't fight on my own." I smiled bitterly to that reality.

"Shoyo...you don't have to fight alone. Like in volleyball, you need to be a team to win right? It's the same in every relationship. If it's only you who love, then it'll be an utter failure. That's why I'm telling you, like before in high school when you keep on jumping everywhere believing a toss will come to you, when that person came in your life, jump even higher this time." Kenma said before we changed our topic.


	2. Kenma's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a mad Kenma can do?

He's an asshole! Stop defending him or I'll forget you're my boyfriend. I angrily replied to tetsurou's message when he tried to defend that bastard who made my best friend cry on his sleep.

I sigh at the sight of Shoyo. He's messed up. From the moment I saw him standing outside my door, I knew that his wings have been cut off from him. When he decided to come here in Brazil, I knew that he's doing it to catch up to Kageyama. Beach volleyball is his run up distance, but Kageyama is his wings. Losing Kageyam means losing his wings. Losing Shoyo's ways to fly.

I stand up and get a futon for him so he can have at least a good sleep. That bastard, I wish I could kill him if not only he's the person that Shoyo loves.

Carefully, I lay him down on the futon and was about to clean up the can of beer we drank. But before I could get up, I felt his hands clutching on my shirt as if his hanging on his life there.

"D-don't leave...Tobio." He cried on his sleep that breaks my heart into tiny bits. I love Shoyo. Although it's not in a romantic way, seeing him like this still breaks my heart.

"Stupid Shoyo!" I hissed. "You should've told him that! Damn! You're making me angrier." I rant silently but couldn't help my self ruffling his soft and fluffy tangerine hair.

"You're stupid but Kageyama is more stupid for letting you go. He didn't know that there are few people who treasure you more than he do." I whispered before tugging out his hands carefully from my shirt.

I took my phone to call Bokuto-san. A year from now, Shoyo will come back to Japan. If I want him happy, I should play my cards right. I will make that bastardeyama regret every thing.

But first things first, I don't want Shoyo to be the only one suffering tonight.

I scroll my phone and checked all my past photos with Shoyo and when I found the picture I'm looking for, I immediately post it in my instagram with the caption "Being good, means being Free!" and tag all of our friends so that Kageyama bastard will see it right away when he checked his IG.

I smirked when I saw a very nice reaction from our friends and some of my followers who's also an avid fan of Shoyo. Only our friends knew that Kageyama and Shoyo are dating, not etheir fans that's why DM's keep on popping in my notifications.

I knew that what I'm doing will make Shoyo mad but it doesn't matter. He won't get mad at me for long anyway. That's the benefit of just watching him over for the past four years. Doing something like this for the first time, he will let it pass. Besides, next to that bastardeyama, I'm his favorite person. Of course Natsu will be still the first.

My phone vibrates and a wide grin escaped my lips before answering the call of that person who's also a candidate to be Shoyo's happiness.

"To answer your question Miya-san. Yes they did." I said before glancing one last look to Shoyo before going out at the balcony to start my one year plan of making Shoyo the happiest.

If Kageyama Tobio was his wings, I'll give him a new one. After all, seeing Shoyo to the top is the best sight for me.

He's an asshole! Stop defending him or I'll forget you're my boyfriend. I angrily replied to tetsurou's message when he tried to defend that bastard who made my best friend cry on his sleep.

I sigh at the sight of Shoyo. He's messed up. From the moment I saw him standing outside my door, I knew that his wings have been cut off from him. When he decided to come here in Brazil, I knew that he's doing it to catch up to Kageyama. Beach volleyball is his run up distance, but Kageyama is his wings. Losing Kageyama means losing his wings. Losing Shoyo's ways to fly.

I stand up and get a futon for him so he can have at least a good sleep. That bastard, I wish I could kill him if not only he's the person that Shoyo loves.

Carefully, I lay him down on the futon and was about to clean up the can of beer we drank. But before I could get up, I felt his hands clutching on my shirt as if his hanging on his life there.

"D-don't leave...Tobio." He cried on his sleep that breaks my heart into tiny bits. I love Shoyo. Although it's not in a romantic way, seeing him like this still breaks my heart.

"Stupid Shoyo!" I hissed. "You should've told him that! Damn! You're making me angrier." I rant silently but couldn't help my self ruffling his soft and fluffy tangerine hair.

"You're stupid but Kageyama is more stupid for letting you go. He didn't know that there are few people who treasure you more than he do." I whispered before tugging out his hands carefully from my shirt.

I took my phone to call Bokuto-san. A year from now, Shoyo will come back to Japan. If I want him happy, I should play my cards right. I will make that bastardeyama regret every thing.

But first things first, I don't want Shoyo to be the only one suffering tonight.

I scroll my phone and checked all my past photos with Shoyo and when I found the picture I'm looking for, I immediately post it in my instagram with the caption "Being good, means being Free!" and tag all of our friends so that Kageyama bastard will see it right away when he checked his IG.

I smirked when I saw a very nice reaction from our friends and some of my followers who's also an avid fan of Shoyo. Only our friends knew that Kageyama and Shoyo are dating, that's why DM's keep on popping in my notifications.

I knew that what I'm doing will make Shoyo mad but it doesn't matter. He won't get mad at me for long anyway. That's the benefit of just watching him over for the past four years. Doing something like this for the first time, he will let it pass. Besides, next to that bastardeyama, I'm his favorite person. Of course Natsu will be still the first.

My phone vibrates and a wide grin escaped my lips before answering the call of that person who's also a candidate to be Shoyo's happiness.

"To answer your question Miya-san. Yes they did." I said before glancing one last look to Shoyo before going out at the balcony to start my one year plan of making Shoyo the happiest.

If Kageyama Tobio was his wings, I'll give him a new one. After all, seeing Shoyo to the top is the best sight for me.


	3. Shoyo's POV part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo's back in Japan. Got accepted in MSBY black Jackals to fly on his own. But little did he know, someone's waiting for him.

"So when do you want to meet with our friends? Lev has been pestering me to meet up with you. I guess he wanted to show off how much taller he gets after two years and of course his billboard in Shibuya." Kenma said on the other line while I'm unpacking my stuff to my new apartment here in Tokyo.

It's been a week since I went back home after two years of training beach volleyball in Brazil. Yamaguchi was the one who picked me up on the airport since he was the only person available at that time. Kenma was still in Brazil when I went home, and he just got back yesterday. Although we usually meet up in Brazil every weekend, Kenma has been very attentive to me since Tobio and I broke up.

I feel the same heartache whenever I remember him but there's nothing I could do about it anyway if I keep on thinking about my heartbreak. I need to move forward and fix my crippled wings on my own. I can't be the same Hinata Shoyo who only knew how to fly using somebody else's as wings.

"We can have our get together tonight. Damn it! I should've accepted Tanaka-senpai's help if I knew it'll take me longer to put all my things into places." I whined that made Kenma laughed.

"Do you want my help?" He asked but I decline his offer. I know he's still tired from his trip back home.

"Take a rest and I'll give you an update later. I miss the gang too, so whatever happens, I Hinata Shoyo will come tonight because it'll be your treat. I'll make you pay me back from that one time that you stir the social media on your post about my love life." I said that made him clicked his tongue.

"I don't regret it anyway." He said that made me shake my head on his remarks.

Kenma sometimes is too cunning. When I saw the photo of us in Instagram partying with his youtuber friends wearing the same shirt I'm wearing when Tobio and I broke up, he looks apologetic at first when I confronted him about it. It was an old photo of us that I asked him not to post because Tobio and I were already fighting about me going out with Kenma and his youtuber friends when we first meet up here in Brazil. It was a one time get together.

But now, it seems like he really do it on purpose to get back at Tobio or maybe show to him that I am not affected on our break up. A part of me was thankful for it, but a part of me was still hoping that Tobio will at least get mad at me for it so I could explain myself and asked him back. But I hoped for the impossible.

"I got to go. I'll text you where to meet later." Kenma said and then hung up the call.

I put my phone in silent after Kenma's call so I could finish my unpacking without getting distracted. I keep receiving lots of messages mostly from my team mates in High school asking about house my new apartment and all about my moving and stuffs.

The good thing about my old team after meeting them when I got back, they didn't asked a thing about me and Tobio as much as they wanted the details of out break up. None of them got the courage to ask as if giving me time to open up to them.

I was so engrossed in unpacking and arranging my things when my doorbell rang. My brows knotted when I looked through my video door phone system a tall man wearing a black jersey with a mask and cap on holding a box of pizza on one hand and cups of iced coffee on the other hand. I open my door in wonder just to be astounded when I saw the person I didn't expect to see.

"I heard you're movin' today so I brought ya food." Atsumu Miya said in his usual Kansai dialect with a wide smile on his face.

"O-oh thanks! Come in Atsumu-san." I said before opening my door wide open for when I get over with the surprise visit.

Atsumu-san and I has been in contact even after I left for Brazil and it just got cut off when I changed my phone number after a few months of staying in Brazil. Although he followed me on my Instagram account and liking mostly of my photos, he never did once send me a private message to ask about that matter.

"Your things are all over the place." He laughed that made me pout.

"I know! I didn't know I have lots of things until I see all of these boxes." I complained before telling him to just sit wherever he can while I make space for the food he brought.

"Ya should've ask for help if it's this too much. Why do it on your own?" He asked after setting up the food he brought on the small space that I cleared for him.

Somehow, his words feels like they have other meaning but I choose to ignore it and just tell him that they're busy.

"How did you know my place by the way? And about my moving?" I asked before grabbing a slice of pizza.

"It was me who told Kenma about this place. Didn't he tell ya about it? I asked him when you're moving so I can help ya out since I'm living next door." He said that made me choke on my drink. 

Atsumu-san's laugh echoed in my place while handing me a tissue. It's true that Kenma was the one who told me about this place but I never knew that he's been in contact with Atsumu-san and that he's my neighbour!

"I thought Kenma told ya that I'm comin' over? I also texted ya a while ago asking if iced coffee and pizza is okay for ya. Kenma gave me your number by the way." He said nonchalantly before giving me another slice of pizza.

I immediately checked my phone and saw Kenma's text message just right after we end the call and also Atsumu-san's messages.

From :Wild Kozume  
Sent 10:49am  
By the way Shoyo, my gift for your moving and getting accepted in MSBY is coming over. Enjoy! <3 <3 <3

From : +639360081074  
Sent 11:11am  
Shoyo, is iced coffee and pizza okay?

From : +639360081074  
Sent 11:49am  
I'm outside your house. Open up.

I immediately replied to Kenma about Atsumu but before I could even send it, Atsumu-san took it from me and replaced it with another slice of pizza.

"I only have three rules for ya Shoyo. No phone when you're with me. If ya want me to give ya lots of tosses, that's rule number 1. Trust me is rule number 2." He said with a serious expression on his face that somehow is making my heart races.

"I'm not as good as your partner in high school but if there's on thing I am better than him? I don't have any plans to give up my wing spiker." He said while on his lips plastered the most beautiful smile I've ever seen from him.

"But Atsumu-san... What's the third rule?" I asked in wonder.

His smile fades and before I know it, he's already to close to me. And as he whispered the third rule, I feel like I've been caught up in a whirlpool of emotions that I've never encountered before.

"Fall in love with me. That's the third rule."

"So when do you want to meet with our friends? Lev has been pestering me to meet up with you. I guess he wanted to show off how much taller he gets after two years and of course his billboard in Shibuya." Kenma said on the other line while I'm unpacking my stuff to my new apartment here in Tokyo.

It's been a week since I went back home after two years of training beach volleyball in Brazil. Yamaguchi was the one who picked me up on the airport since he was the only person available at that time. Kenma was still in Brazil when I went home, and he just got back yesterday. We usually meet up in Brazil every weekend, because Kenma has been very attentive to me since Tobio and I broke up.

I feel the same heartache whenever I remember him but there's nothing I could do about it anyway if I keep on thinking about my heartbreak. I need to move forward and fix my crippled wings on my own. I can't be the same Hinata Shoyo who only knew how to fly using somebody else's as wings.

"We can have our get together tonight. Damn it! I should've accepted Tanaka-senpai's help if I knew it'll take me longer to put all my things into places." I whined that made Kenma laughed.

"Do you want my help?" He asked but I decline his offer. I know he's still tired from his trip back home.

"Take a rest and I'll give you an update later. I miss the gang too, so whatever happens, I, Hinata Shoyo will come tonight because it'll be your treat. I'll make you pay me back from that one time that you stir the social media on your post about my love life." I said that made him clicked his tongue.

"I don't regret it anyway." He said that made me shake my head on his remarks.

Kenma sometimes is too cunning. When I saw the photo of us in Instagram partying with his youtuber friends wearing the same shirt I'm wearing when Tobio and I broke up, he looks apologetic at first when I confronted him about it. It was an old photo of us that I asked him not to post because Tobio and I were already fighting about me going out with Kenma and his youtuber friends when we first meet up here in Brazil. It was a one time get together.

But now, it seems like he really do it on purpose to get back at Tobio or maybe show to him that I am not affected on our break up. A part of me was thankful for it, but a part of me was still hoping that Tobio will at least get mad at me for it so I could explain myself and asked him back. But I hoped for the impossible.

"I got to go. I'll text you where to meet later." Kenma said and then hung up the call.

I put my phone on silent after Kenma's call so I could finish my unpacking without getting distracted. I keep receiving lots of messages mostly from my team mates in High school asking about house my new apartment and all about my moving and stuffs.

The good thing about my old team after meeting them when I got back, they didn't asked a thing about me and Tobio as much as they wanted the details of out break up. None of them got the courage to ask as if giving me time to open up to them, and for that, I'm so thankful. 

I was so engrossed in unpacking and arranging my things when my doorbell rang. My brows knotted when I looked through my video door phone system a tall man wearing a black jersey with a mask and cap on, holding a box of pizza on one hand and cups of iced coffee on the other hand. I open my door in wonder just to be astounded when I saw the person I didn't expect to see.

"I heard you're movin' today so I brought ya food." Atsumu Miya said in his usual Kansai dialect with a wide smile on his face.

"O-oh thanks! Come in Atsumu-san." I said before opening my door wide open for when I get over with his surprise visit.

Atsumu-san and I has been in contact even after I left for Brazil and it just got cut off when I changed my phone number after a few months of staying in Brazil. Although he followed me on my Instagram account and liking mostly of my photos, he never did once send me a private message to ask about that matter.

"Your things are all over the place." He laughed that made me pout.

"I know! I didn't know I have lots of things until I see all of these boxes." I complained before telling him to just sit wherever he can while I make space for the food he brought.

"Ya should've ask for help if it's this too much. Why do it on your own?" He asked after setting up the food he brought on the small space that I cleared for him.

Somehow, his words feels like they have other meaning but I choose to ignore it and just tell him that they're busy.

"How did you know my place by the way? And about my moving?" I asked before grabbing a slice of pizza.

"It was me who told Kenma about this place. Didn't he tell ya about it? I asked him when you're moving so I can help ya out since I'm living next door." He said that made me choke on my drink. 

Atsumu-san's laugh echoed in my place while handing me a tissue. It's true that Kenma was the one who told me about this place but I never knew that he's been in contact with Atsumu-san and that he's my neighbour!

"I thought Kenma told ya that I'm comin' over? I also texted ya a while ago asking if iced coffee and pizza is okay for ya. Kenma gave me your number by the way." He said nonchalantly before giving me another slice of pizza.

I immediately checked my phone and saw Kenma's text message just right after we end the call and also Atsumu-san's messages.

From :Wild Kozume  
Sent 10:49am  
By the way Shoyo, my gift for your moving and getting accepted in MSBY is coming over. Enjoy! <3 <3 <3

From : +639360081074  
Sent 11:11am  
Shoyo, is iced coffee and pizza okay?

From : +639360081074  
Sent 11:49am  
I'm outside your house. Open up.

I immediately replied to Kenma about Atsumu but before I could even send it, Atsumu-san took it from me and replaced it with another slice of pizza.

"I only have three rules for ya Shoyo. No phone when you're with me. If ya want me to give ya lots of tosses, that's rule number 1. Trust me is rule number 2." He said with a serious expression on his face that somehow is making my heart races.

"I'm not as good as your partner in high school but if there's on thing I am better than him? I don't have any plans to give up my wing spiker." He said while on his lips plastered the most beautiful smile I've ever seen from him.

"But Atsumu-san... What's the third rule?" I asked in wonder.

His smile fades and before I know it, he's already to close to me. And as he whispered the third rule, I feel like I've been caught up in a whirlpool of emotions that I've never encountered before.

"Fall in love with me. That's the third rule."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm accepting comments, suggestions and violent reactions (^o^)<3


	4. Atsumu's POV 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu's declaration.

When I saw him fly high for the first time. I got mesmerized.

I thought I only admire him as a setter. Seeing someone who can manage to spike an impossible toss is freakin amazing. Like him and Kageyama-kun, I'm that so called volleyball idiot. When my twin choose to stop from playing volleyball, I swear to him that I can tell him that I'm the happiest when we are on our deathbeds.

I went pro right after high school since there's a lot of opportunities placed in front of me. But aside from that, I went pro because of the promised I made to myself. The promise that I declared to that person.

I will toss to you someday.

I know. I'm aware that there's a possibility that it won't happen specially if he already have Kageyama Tobio. The king of the court. Shoyo's wings.

Back then, I knew that they're already in a relationship. Even though Shoyo didn't tell me about it, I can see through his eyes how much he loves Kageyama. How much trust he has for him. I know about it already but this simple admiration that I have, blooms into something else after getting to know Shoyo more.

Shoyo's like a little sunshine. He smiles the brightest. He can make you feel warm. He's what I lack that Kageyama have. He's what I want but will never ever have. Yet, the one I can't give up.

To be honest, I didn't know how impatient I am not until Kenma posted on his IG about Shoyo being free. I immediately called Kenma if that was true and even gave quick details of what happened. That time, I thought that I should act right away and make my move but Kenma said not to. He wanted me to wait for a year to let Shoyo heal by himself. In exchange, I told him to keep an eye on him for me. He knew that I love Shoyo even before I even told him that. I didn't know why but maybe, cats instinct?

Kenma Kozume, might be Kuroo's lover but Shoyo is his happiness. If Shoyo's my little sunshine, for Kenma, Shoyo's his undefeated final boss. And him knowing how much I love Shoyo and that we wanted the same thing, he helped me.

He gave updates about Shoyo every day for the last year of his stay in Brazil while I on the other hand, honed my skills more so I can catch up even a little bit to Kageyama's skill. If I would make him fly higher, I should be good enough or at least better enough to defeat Kageyama.

I patiently wait until he try out on our team. I feel so ecstatic when I saw him fly once more. When I saw Shoyo after two years, he changed. Tanned skin, proportioned muscles, he also got a little bit taller. But what didn't changed is him being a sunshine. And also his fluffy tangerine hair.

At first he was reluctant to talk to me after our communications gor cut off, but when I approached him just like before, he warms up and the guilt that I saw in his eyes when we got to see each other for the first time after two years, vanished.

If there's one thing that troubles me, even though he's still my little sunshine. I couldn't see the same spark in his eyes like before. As if you could see on his shadows his crippled wings that he's been trying to fix alone for the past year.

That's why when Kenma told me that he will be moving in Tokyo, I immediately told him that the apartment next to mine is vacant. And now I'm here, in Shoyo's place. I still feel that I would be missing my chance more if I won't make a move. 

Seeing him after two years, the memory of our last time together flashes on my mind as I watched him scrolling through his phone.

"I will go to Brazil to train." Shoyo said while walking me to the station. I asked him to hang out with me and he gladly accept it without even thinking weird on what's my intention.

It somehow frustrates me that he won't see me as a candidate for love interest but I still can't confess to him, not until he and Kageyama is through. I'm not a relationship wrecker that's why I've been keeping silent about my feelings for him.

  
"Why Brazil? Does your coach can't find any place here in Japan for ya to train?" I asked in surprise. Knowing him being in relationship with Kageyama already breaks my heart but knowing that he will go further away, I don't think my heart can manage it.

  
Shoyo smiled. "I'm training using beach volleyball, Atsumu-san. I want to be better. I want to fight on my own. I can't forever rely on Kageyama. Cause I know someday, there will be a time that he and I will have different teams." He said.

My heart feels like it's being gripped tightly when I saw in his eyes how serious he is to Kageyama. His love is so pure that I can't even dare to confess my feelings.

"If that time will come, where ya can fight on your own and ya want someone to let ya fly... Find me Shoyo. I'll be waiting."

He just smiled at me that time so I thought that it won't happen. But he went for me. I know there's no malice on it but I don't care. I'm just happy that he's with me now.

I won't let ya fight alone. I can't be your wings, but I will make ya fly higher using your crippled wings. I will never let ya go. I promised to myself before taking the phone from him and replace it with pizza.

"I only have three rules for ya Shoyo. No phone when you're with me. If ya want me to give ya lots of tosses, that's rule number 1. Trust me is rule number 2." I said in a serious tone while looking at him in the eye.

I don't want to wait for Kenma's signal for me to confess. He is here now. I should make my move to make him mine. I can't be as patient as before.

"I'm not as good as your partner in high school but if there's on thing I am better than him? I don't have any plans to give up my wing spiker." I said with the sweetest smile on my lips.

"But Atsumu-san... What's the third rule?" He asked in wonder.

My heart races so wildly as I moved closer to him hoping that he won't hear how crazy my heart beats right now because it'll be lame if he could.

"Fall in love with me. That's the third rule." I whispered on his ear that made him gasp in awe.

When I saw him fly high for the first time. I got mesmerized.

I thought I only admire him as a setter. Seeing someone who can manage to spike an impossible toss is freakin amazing. Like him and Kageyama-kun, I'm that so called volleyball idiot. When my twin choose to stop from playing volleyball, I swear to him that I can tell him that I'm the happiest when we are on our deathbeds.

I went pro right after high school since there's a lot of opportunities placed in front of me. But aside from that, I went pro because of the promised I made to myself. The promise that I declared to that person.

I will toss to you someday.

I know. I'm aware that there's a possibility that it won't happen specially if he already have Kageyama Tobio. The king of the court. Shoyo's wings.

Back then, I knew that they're already in a relationship. Even though Shoyo didn't tell me about it, I can see through his eyes how much he loves Kageyama. How much trust he has for him. I know about it already but this simple admiration that I have, blooms into something else after getting to know Shoyo more.

Shoyo's like a little sunshine. He smiles the brightest. He can make you feel warm. He's what I lack that Kageyama have. He's what I want but will never ever have. Yet, the one I can't give up.

To be honest, I didn't know how impatient I am not until Kenma posted on his IG about Shoyo being free. I immediately called Kenma if that was true and even gave quick details of what happened. That time, I thought that I should act right away and make my move but Kenma said not to. He wanted me to wait for a year to let Shoyo heal by himself. In exchange, I told him to keep an eye on him for me. He knew that I love Shoyo even before I even told him that. I didn't know why but maybe, cats instinct?

Kenma Kozume, might be Kuroo's lover but Shoyo is his happiness. If Shoyo's my little sunshine, for Kenma, Shoyo's his undefeated final boss. And him knowing how much I love Shoyo and that we wanted the same thing, he helped me.

He gave updates about Shoyo every day for the last year of his stay in Brazil while I on the other hand, honed my skills more so I can catch up even a little bit to Kageyama's skill. If I would make him fly higher, I should be good enough or at least better enough to defeat Kageyama.

I patiently wait until he try out on our team. I feel so ecstatic when I saw him fly once more. When I saw Shoyo after two years, he changed. Tanned skin, proportioned muscles, he also got a little bit taller. But what didn't changed is him being a sunshine. And also his fluffy tangerine hair.

At first he was reluctant to talk to me after our communications gor cut off, but when I approached him just like before, he warms up and the guilt that I saw in his eyes when we got to see each other for the first time after two years, vanished.

If there's one thing that troubles me, even though he's still my little sunshine. I couldn't see the same spark in his eyes like before. As if you could see on his shadows his crippled wings that he's been trying to fix alone for the past year.

That's why when Kenma told me that he will be moving in Tokyo, I immediately told him that the apartment next to mine is vacant. And now I'm here, in Shoyo's place. I still feel that I would be missing my chance more if I won't make a move. 

Seeing him after two years, the memory of our last time together flashes on my mind as I watched him scrolling through his phone.

"I will go to Brazil to train." Shoyo said while walking me to the station. I asked him to hang out with me and he gladly accept it without even thinking weird on what's my intention.

It somehow frustrates me that he won't see me as a candidate for love interest but I still can't confess to him, not until he and Kageyama is through. I'm not a relationship wrecker that's why I've been keeping silent about my feelings for him.

  
"Why Brazil? Does your coach can't find any place here in Japan for ya to train?" I asked in surprise. Awareness of him being in relationship with Kageyama already breaks my heart but knowing that he will go further away, I don't think my heart can manage it.

  
Shoyo smiled. "I'm training using beach volleyball, Atsumu-san. I want to be better. I want to fight on my own. I can't forever rely on Kageyama. Cause I know someday, there will be a time that he and I will have different teams." He said.

My heart feels like it's being gripped tightly when I saw in his eyes how serious he is to Kageyama. His love is so pure that I can't even dare to confess my feelings.

"If that time will come, where ya can fight on your own and ya want someone to let ya fly... Find me Shoyo. I'll be waiting."

He just smiled at me that time so I thought that it won't happen. But he went for me. I know there's no malice on it when he said that he tried out on MSBY because it's the team that have the best setter, but I don't care. I'm just happy that he's with me now.

I won't let ya fight alone. I can't be your wings, but I will make ya fly higher using your crippled wings. I will never let ya go. I promised to myself before taking the phone from him and replace it with pizza.

"I only have three rules for ya Shoyo. No phone when you're with me. If ya want me to give ya lots of tosses, that's rule number 1. Trust me is rule number 2." I said in a serious tone while looking at him in the eye.

I don't want to wait for Kenma's signal for me to confess. He is here now. I should make my move to make him mine. I can't be as patient as before.

"I'm not as good as your partner in high school but if there's on thing I am better than him? I don't have any plans to give up my wing spiker." I said with the sweetest smile on my lips.

"But Atsumu-san... What's the third rule?" He asked in wonder.

My heart races so wildly as I moved closer to him hoping that he won't hear how crazy my heart beats right now because it'll be lame if he could.

"Fall in love with me. That's the third rule." I whispered on his ear that made him gasp in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violent Reaction is welcome ^o^


	5. Shoyo's POV 3

"You've been quiet for sometime now, Atsumu-san. Is there something on your mind?" I asked the man beside me who's been giving me silent treatment since we got home after our dinner with our team mates and their respective partners.

We had a few drinks but since it's our day off tomorrow, I asked him if he want to continue drinking in my place, just the two of us since the others wanted to spend their time with their partners, specially Bokuto-san who's been sulking since Akaashi-san came a little bit late.

Atsumu-san looked at me blankly. "I'm just wonderin' Shoyo... It's been on my mind since earlier." He started and moved a little bit away from me. "Why did ya asked me to have a drink with ya? And in your place, alone?"

I drink in the canned beer I'm holding cause my heart is thumping loud like the first time he came here in my place and told me to fall in love with him.

"W-why? You don't want to drink with me?" I answered him with question instead that made him looked a bit pissed before chugging his beer and looked away from me.

I tried to hid my smile while watching him. I didn't know he's this easy to read. It's not that I don't know what he's talking about. I am aware that he has feelings for me and asking him to come in my place to drink just the two of us is torture for him. I know the feeling of being in the same room with the person you love but couldn't do anything because you're too afraid he might hate you if you make a pass at him.

It's just that, I still need more can of beer so I can tell him what I've been wanting to say since this morning. I still need more time for my heart to get ready.

It's been half a year since he told me to fall in love with him. And for the past months since we reunited, there's not a single day that he show or tell me how much he loves me. It's totally different when I was still dating Tobio. I never know that being loved is too much for my heart. Those months that I've been with Atsumu-san, I never did once think about the heart break that Tobio gave to me.

Atsumu-san sighed before finishing the last can of beer that we bought. "I'm going to sleep Shoyo. Ya too get some good rest." He said before standing up to leave.

I grab his shirt in panicked that made him stumble on top of me on my surprise attack. Our gaze met and I couldn't help my heart for thumping so loud when I saw the hunger in his eyes while looking at me.

"This is dangerous." He whispered as if telling it to himself. He tried to pull away from me but I didn't let him go.

"Shoyo... Stop teasing me." He groaned painfully as he tried to get away from me but feels to weak to shove my hands that stopping him.

"Atsumu-san... Why are you so in love with me? Why do you treasure me so much? You know I'm a guy right? Why me when you have lots of girl admirers? Are you not afraid being called disgusting?" The questions that have been clouding my mind escaped my lips that made him stopped from struggling internally.

He looked at me warmly and sincerely as if my face is the best sight he's ever seen. The kind of look that I never once saw on Tobio's eyes.

"I love you because you're Hinata Shoyo. I treasure you so much because I love you. I don't care about gender, I am free to love who I want to love. And those girls doesn't matter because they're not you. And lastly, what I'm afraid of is losing you again Shoyo. You're in my grasps, why would I let you go again when I can keep you?" He said in formal tone and not on his usual Kansai dialect that really melts my heart.

Tears starts to fall in my eyes that made him panicked a bit and was about to move away from me once again but I pull him so our lips would met.

He didn't fail me and kissed me deeper and sweet, hungrily yet with sincerity. The kiss that Atsumu-san gives is truly making all my worries and pain fade away. My heart flutters every time he whispers in my ears how much he loved me. And a different sense of euphoria creeps in me on his every touch.

  
He looked at me with longing. "Do you love me now?" Atsumu-san asked while trying his best to suppress his urge from taking me without knowing our score after these feelings subsides.

"I'll be honest with you. I do. It wasn't as great as how I loved Tobio. But I do. I do love you." I said that made him smile in relief.

"I never once want you to love me like how much you loved him. You, loving me is enough. But can I ask for more?" He planted a soft kiss on my forehead bafore hugging me tightly.

"Will you be mine?" He asked with sincerity and who am I to say no to this guy who has been loving me for so long.

I pushed him a little so our eyes will meet. "Yes. I'm yours now." I said with a wide grin on my face.

This time, it was me who panicked when tears fell on his eyes. I tried pushing him so we could sit down properly but he hugged me instead. Tightly as if not wanting to let me go. We stayed on that position as he bawled his eyes out.

"Hey Atsumu-san, you should be happy. Why are you crying so much?" I asked while tapping his back.

"I love you Shoyo." He whispered sincerely after a while and before I could even answer him, his soft lips are hungrily caressing mine. I kissed him back without inhibitions.

His kiss gets deeper and his hands starts caressing my well-toned body. I gasped in pleasure when he starts nibbling my nipples. I closed my mouth with my hands cause I'm afraid he might get turned off with my voice. I know there's a difference in loving a guy and making love with a guy. He might go limp if he keeps on hearing a man moan.

He looked at me and slowly pulled my hands away from my mouth. "Don't. I love hearing you moan." He said before pulling me up and lift me in bridal style. "Let me do this properly." He said before he kissed me again as he walked his way to my bedroom.

"You've been quiet for sometime now, Atsumu-san. Is there something on your mind?" I asked the man beside me who's been giving me silent treatment since we got home after our dinner with our team mates and their respective partners.

We had a few drinks but since it's our day off tomorrow, I asked him if he want to continue drinking in my place, just the two of us since the others wanted to spend their time with their partners, specially Bokuto-san who's been sulking since Akaashi-san came a little bit late.

Atsumu-san looked at me blankly. "I'm just wonderin' Shoyo... It's been on my mind since earlier." He started and moved a little bit away from me. "Why did ya asked me to have a drink with ya? And in your place, alone?"

I drink in the canned beer I'm holding cause my heart is thumping loud like the first time he came here in my place and told me to fall in love with him.

"W-why? You don't want to drink with me?" I answered him with question instead that made him looked a bit pissed before chugging his beer and looked away from me.

I tried to hide my smile while watching him. I didn't know he's this easy to read. It's not that I don't know what he's talking about. I am aware that he has feelings for me and asking him to come in my place to drink just the two of us is torture for him. I know the feeling of being in the same room with the person you love but couldn't do anything because you're too afraid he might hate you if you make a pass at him.

It's just that, I still need more can alcohol so I can tell him what I've been wanting to say since this morning. I still need more time for my heart to get ready.

It's been half a year since he told me to fall in love with him. And for the past months since we reunited, there's not a single day that he show or tell me how much he loves me. It's totally different when I was still dating Tobio. I never know that being loved is too much for my heart. Those months that I've been with Atsumu-san, I never did once think about the heart break that Tobio gave to me. And to be honest, those months with him, it's hard not to fall in love with him. 

Atsumu-san sighed before finishing the last can of beer that we bought. "I'm going to sleep Shoyo. Ya too get some good rest." He said before standing up to leave.

I grab his shirt in panicked that made him stumble on top of me on my surprise attack. Our gaze met and I couldn't help my heart for thumping so loud when I saw the hunger in his eyes while looking at me.

"This is dangerous." He whispered as if telling it to himself. He tried to pull away from me but I didn't let him go.

"Shoyo... Stop teasing me." He groaned painfully as he tried to get away from me but feels to weak to shove my hands that stopping him.

"Atsumu-san... Why are you so in love with me? Why do you treasure me so much? You know I'm a guy right? Why me when you have lots of girl admirers? Are you not afraid being called disgusting?" The questions that have been clouding my mind escaped my lips that made him stopped from struggling internally.

He looked at me warmly and sincerely as if my face is the best sight he's ever seen. The kind of look that I never once saw on Tobio's eyes.

"I love you because you're Hinata Shoyo. I treasure you so much because I love you. I don't care about gender, I am free to love who I want to love. And those girls doesn't matter because they're not you. And lastly, what I'm afraid of is losing you again Shoyo. You're in my grasps, why would I let you go again when I can keep you?" He said in formal tone and not on his usual Kansai dialect that really melts my heart.

Tears starts to fall in my eyes that made him panicked a bit and was about to move away from me once again but I pull him so our lips would met.

He didn't fail me and kissed me deeper and sweet, hungrily yet with sincerity. The kiss that Atsumu-san gives is truly making all my worries and pain fade away. My heart flutters every time he whispers in my ears how much he loved me. And a different sense of euphoria creeps in me on his every touch.

  
He looked at me with longing. "Do you love me now?" Atsumu-san asked while trying his best to suppress his urge from taking me without knowing our score after these feelings subsides.

"I'll be honest with you. I do. It wasn't as great as how I loved Tobio. But I do. I do love you." I said that made him smile in relief.

"I never once want you to love me like how much you loved him. You, loving me is enough. But can I ask for more?" He planted a soft kiss on my forehead bafore hugging me tightly.

"Will you be mine?" He asked with sincerity and who am I to say no to this guy who has been loving me for so long.

I pushed him a little so our eyes will meet. "Yes. I'm yours now." I said with a wide grin on my face.

This time, it was me who panicked when tears fell on his eyes. I tried pushing him so we could sit down properly but he hugged me instead. Tightly as if not wanting to let me go. We stayed on that position as he bawled his eyes out.

"Hey Atsumu-san, you should be happy. Why are you crying so much?" I asked while tapping his back.

"I love you Shoyo." He whispered sincerely after a while and before I could even answer him, his soft lips are hungrily caressing mine. I kissed him back without inhibitions.

His kiss gets deeper and his hands starts caressing my well-toned body. I gasped in pleasure when he starts nibbling my nipples. I closed my mouth with my hands cause I'm afraid he might get turned off with my voice. I know there's a difference in loving a guy and making love with a guy. He might go limp if he keeps on hearing a man moan.

He looked at me and slowly pulled my hands away from my mouth. "Don't. I love hearing you moan." He said before pulling me up and lift me in bridal style. "Let me do this properly." He said before he kissed me again as he walked his way to my bedroom.


	6. Atsumu's POV 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not confident in this chapter lol but I hope you'll enjoy reading it xD

I put Shoyo down carefully on his bed without pulling away from our kiss. His lips is sweeter than in my dreams. And the sight of his flushed cheeks while he's under me is heavenly.

I cupped his face and wiped the traces of tears on his eyes. If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up anymore.

"I know we just got together but it'll be hard for me to stop. So if ya don't want it, tell me now." I whispered softly while caressing his sensitive body.

"I thought you wanted to do it properly?" My mind went blank after hearing those words. What's imprinted in my mind is how red his cheeks were while looking at me lovingly and the warmth of his body that feels the pleasure beneath me.

"Don't stir me up so much, I might not be able to be gentle with you." I groaned that made his face blushed even more before taking his lips once again for a deeper kiss as I start roaming my hand on his well-toned body. Every stroke of my hands, his body arched in pleasure.

I gently stroke him while sucking his nipples just like how I imagined it to be. I dreamed of this day for so long and now that we're here at this moment now, it's a bit scary. I want him so much that I might end up hurting him if I don't suppress the lust I have for having a taste of his sweet body. 

"Stop being so gentle with me. I'm not a girl Atsumu-san." He complained that really made me snapped.

I took off all our remaining clothes in an instant and start caressing his body but this time in a more wanting way. Every time I nibbled his nipples, a soft and alluring moan escapes his mouth that really drives me more crazy. He's the only one who could make me feel this way. I had experience with girls before but this one's different. I have never been this happy and aroused before that just by hearing his seductive gasps could make me this hard, almost make me come.

My tongue and lips make its way down to his member that is rock hard just like mine leaking with precum. I didn't think twice and just take it in my mouth that made him gasp in surprise and tried to push me away. 

"D-don't! It's dirty!" I didn't listen to him and just continue on giving him a head while playing on his hole with my fingers. It's my first time with a man but with him, I don't even feel disgusted. In fact, hearing his suppressed moans while I lick him and play his tight hole, it's truly a nice sight.

He tried to push me away when he's about to cum but I didn't budge and drank it all that made his cheeks gushed in red even more after.

"Oh God! I want to hate you but I can't!" He said in frustration as I wipe the tears of embarrassment from his face.

"I want you Shoyo. Can I put it in?" I asked hoarsely that he just answered with a sweet passionate kiss.

I positioned myself on top of him and slowly entered him. I stopped for a bit when he looked like he's in pain and starts kissing him once again. I bet it's been so long since he had done this with anyone because he's so damn tight.

"Does it hurt?" I asked worriedly but he just shook his head and encircled his arms on my neck.

"Don't you dare stop! I'll kill you!" He whispered that made me laugh.

"Even if you ask me to stop, I won't." I said before thrusting inside him fully that made him gasp in pleasure. I moved on my own pace but I made sure that he will only feel the pleasure. I couldn't contain my happiness that I ended up crying while thrusting inside him.

"I should be the one crying right now, Atsumu-san." Shoyo said in between laughing and moaning.

"I just love you so much, Shoyo. I can't help it. I'm so weak when it comes to you." I honestly said when I starts moving slowly while locking gazes with him.

"Me too... Atsumu." Shoyo said that stirred me up so much that just by hearing him say my name without being so formal, I came that made him laughed so hard to my embarrassment.

"Damn it so lame!" I said while burying my face on his neck.

"Thank you for loving me, Atsumu." He whispered softly in my ear. 

I looked at his face once again and smiled sweetly. "No. Thank you for finding me." I said gratefully and kissed him once more as I start moving again to make him feel loved. To make him feel the love I've saved up since the first time I saw him until today that he's finally mine.

Vowing to myself that I will never ever let Shoyo go. And that I will make him the happiest and fly the highest.


	7. Tobio's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's two sides in every story. So... What's his?

When I was having the lowest time of my life. I left him. Black and blue with my words.

I left him with words I didn't mean to say. I should be the happiest when he went to my place when I told him that I'm having a match in Brazil. I should be the happiest when he told me how much he improved himself for just a year. I should be the first one to feel happy that he's catching up with me. But seeing him all happy on how far he can fly alone now, frustrates me. It made me useless. The feelings I had way back then whenever some setter of other school invites him out or coincidentally met him lingers back to me. But this time, he feeling is a bit more hateful. I feel so disgusted with myself for having this hateful feelings. It was like that one time in high school where I don't want him to open his eyes that made us not talk for a week. Or I think it was more intense? As if I wanted to totally cut off his wings so he won't leave my side. So he won't soar higher alone. So he won't learn to fight without me.

Having these disturbing thoughts scared me. I never knew how possessive I am after having those thoughts that will probably make him hate me. That's why those words left my mouth instead, even before I could stop myself. I was too scared that he will hate me if I told him what I really have in my mind.

After saying those words, I thought he will just shrug it off like before. But I was mistaken. He just accepted it without a fight like before. He didn't even chase me when I bid goodbye.

I waited for him to knock on my door. I waited until it's time to go back in Japan. I waited. But all I received was a notification on my Instagram tagged by Oikawa san, a picture of Shoyo having fun with Kenma and some unknown guys in a bar in Brazil. I wouldn't really mind if it wasn't the same shirt he was wearing when we met. It infuriates me. I called and confronted Kenma about that picture but he just laugh at me and told me that I have nothing to do with his Shoyo anymore that Shoyo doesn't need someone like me in his life. His words ticked me off but what makes me angrier is the fact that Shoyo trusted him so much to the point that he told him about our break up right away.

And because of my damn pride, I totally cut off our communication. I didn't reach to him, I never did. But I did not dare to unfollow him in any of our social medias. It's not that I can't, I just won't. A part of me won't let go of him just like that.

Shoyo is the first one to confess his feelings but it was me who fell in love first. I'm not gay. I admire girls before I met him. But since our middle school match, I have my eyes on him already. During our match with them, when he managed to hit that missed toss, he already made me marked him. I remembered in one of my subject back in middle school where they said that we have this fight or flight response, a person's psychological response to stress, that moment is comparable to it because for me it was the alarm reaction stage. Knowing his existence, triggers it. Every time I remember him, my heart rate increase, boosting my adrenaline increasing my energy. The feelings I have whenever I think about him is the same as the feelings I have every time we have a volleyball match.

When we both went to Karasuno in High school, these curiosity, these unexplainable feelings I have for him significantly blooms into something else. Something more dominating. A feeling that I thought I'll never have.

I still remember how he makes me feel better in every words he say regardless if it's with sense or not. Just knowing that he will always be there for my tosses, I feel calmed and secure. The feeling I had back in middle school where my team mates deliberately did not hit my toss, it vanished the moment he called my name and told me those words, "I'm here."

Shoyo is the one who made me 'The new king of the court'. He is the one who fixed my crippled wings. That's why when he confessed, it was euphoric to the point that I could still remember his flushed cheeks after confessing his love for me out of the blue. I could still remember how my head and heart run in turmoil because of his sudden confession that all I could say was a simple 'okay, let's date' when all I want to tell him is that I love him too.

I could still vividly remember the first time I held him. His soft moans every time I planted soft kisses to his naked body. I still remember how he cried in ecstacy every time I thrust inside him rapidly. And his words of love whenever we come together. It's still clear in my mind.

We always fight. About volleyball, about him wanting to learn how to fight alone, and about the other guys trying to get close to him, other guys touching him casually or even guys who casually calls him by his name publicly when I could only call him by that when there's only the two of us. I tend to get jealous easily that's why I always have this urge to lock him up so others won't see or touch him. That was the resistance stage, where I keep on resisting this urge to lock him up, to cut off his wings so he couldn't fly on his own.

Every time that I feel that itching urge to lock him up, I always try to break up with him. Why? I know it's wrong but it was the only way for me to know if he still loves me even if I'm this fucked up. But never once that he let me go.

I'm a selfish bastard, I know. Just like what Tsukishima told me before when I learned about Shoyo wanting to go in Brazil to train after we graduate in High School and I got mad about it although Shoyo doesn't have any idea that it was because of that matter, only Tsukishima knows about it.

Tsukishima clearly told me how selfish I am for now letting Shoyo fly on his own. But what can I do? I just love him so much that it's hard for me to part with him. I want only him by my side. I don't want us to part. But seeing how dedicated he is on learning how to fight alone, I gave in and tried to let him do what he wants with a smile. It's just two years, just like he said. We won't break up just because of that.

It's what I thought but...

"I saw the great king and we played beach volleyball with the locals here. We lost but it was fun! We're planning to get our revenge next time!" Shoyo narrate with excitement when I asked him about the picture of him and Oikawa-san together.

My heart tightened on how happy he is even without me. It's suffocating. It's starting again, this hateful feelings I have is starting to flow once again but unlike when we're still together, there's no way to stop this overflowing jealousy of mine. Because he's not with me to assure that I'm the only one for him. I can't even see him. I can only hear his voice. And it's so damn frustrating.

"If you're that happy to be with him, why don't you just date him!" I said coldly that made him stopped blabbering about how bad Oikawa-san is in beach volleyball on the other line.

"Why should I date him when I'm dating you?" He said calmly not even aware of my raging jealousy.

"Then why don't we just break up so you can freely date him or whoever it is you want to date?" I want to punch myself for this hateful words coming out from my mouth but I can't stop. It's hard to stop.

"I'm sorry okay? It's just that, I feel so homesick and seeing Oikawa-san, no I mean, a friend here in Brazil makes me feel better. It's you that I love. You're the only one for me. Isn't that enough reason for you to stay, Tobio? I don't want to break up." He said in a trembling voice that really makes me loathe myself. I didn't mean to make him cry it's my fault. For being this jealous. For being selfish. For being insecure.

"Stop crying. We... No, I won't break up with you. Just stop crying you dumbass. Just stop blabbering stupid things like Oikawa-san is great. I don't give a damn about it. Take care." I love you.

For the nth time, I got scared to tell him those three words that I've been containing to myself. We've been dating for the past four years but Shoyo never demanded or even asked me if I do love him. It feels like he's already contented on being with me. And I feel okay about that. Because I still don't know how to tell him what I really feel even after four years of dating.

Everything goes well after that but then because of our schedules, we barely have time for each other. We still send daily messages but our calls eventually got lesser.

I missed him. A year of not seeing him or touching him drives me crazy. So much that I almost jump in happiness when I learned that we're going to have a match in Brazil. I told him about it and we planned to meet right away when I arrive there. But what he didn't know is that I've booked a flight a day earlier, because I wanted to surprise him. I already planned to tell him I love him when we see each other again. The ring that I've been wanting to give to him before he left, I brought it with me.

I already planned everything perfectly. But every thing shatters when I saw him with his Brazilian friends, casually hanging their arms around his shoulder, when I saw him laughing so happily, when I saw him fly high without me, I lost it. I gets intoxicated with the jealousy with the rage inside me upon seeing him okay without me. And that was my exhaustion stage.

I got exhausted with my own jealousy and I loathe myself for being this possessive, for being insecure, for being so afraid on losing him.

The night that we're supposed to be happy, was the night that Shoyo finally let go of me.

"Being with you is suffocating. It's like my wings will get clipped any moment because of your existence." I coldly told him when we met outside my hotel.

He has a painful look on his face when I looked at him but I remained distant and cold. I want to know if he's still the same Shoyo. If he's still mine. I know it's wrong to test his feelings for me but it's the only way I know for me to erase these negative thoughts.

"Let's break up, Hinata."

Shoyo remained silent before heaving a sigh while looking up to suppress his tears. I was expecting him to tell me that he doesn't want us to break up but I was slapped with a harsh reality.

"Thank you...for the past four years Kageyama. And I'm sorry for taking this long to let go of you. I wish you all the best." That was his exact words so even before my tears fell, I bid my goodbye and left him.

It was so painful. And still painful until now that it's been a year since we last met, since we broke up. Memories of him haunts me every night.

I thought that Shoyo won't forget me easily. But just seeing him with somebody else, really crushed my heart. Seeing him posting pictures on his social media how happy he is with Atsumu Miya, the man who vows that someday he will toss to him, the sight of the two of them kills me.

And that's how I throw away my pride and call the person I didn't know I will ask for advise during this time too.


	8. Toru's POV

"It's painful, Oikawa-san. I want Shoyo back." Tobio-kun cried on the other line when Iwa-chan handed me his phone because I keep on ignoring his calls.

My eyes widened in disbelief. This egoistic king is crying because of chibi-chan. But he deserves it anyway. Chibi-chan suffers a lot because of him.

"Why just now? When Chibi-chan is already happy? You should have done it a year ago. No, you shouldn't have let him go in the first place." I said harshly that made him cry even more.

Iwa-chan glared at me since he could also hear Tobio-kun's bawling because I put him on speaker, but I ignore his glaring. This egoistic, selfish, bastard king deserves every word that came out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean everything I've said. It's just that it's too painful. These feelings I have is so scary. I'm afraid that he will hate me if I told him that I wanted to lock him up, that I want to cut off his wings so he won't leave me." Iwa-chan almost choked on his drinks when Tobio-kun said that and I on the other hand just sighed.

"If you have been honest with him, you wouldn't be like this. It's your fault. Chibi-chan has been honest with you, with his feelings but what about you? When did you say that you love him? Did you make him feel secure at all? You're full of insecurities but what about Hinata-kun? You're so full of yourself. You only think about yourself. When did you ever think about what Hinata-kun feels? It's you who broke up with him right?" I can't contain my anger. Chibi-chan suffered a lot after their break up. I saw how the glow in his eyes disappeared even when he's playing volleyball. His wings has been cut off. That's the state he was in when Tobio-kun left him. That's why it angers me just hearing this egoistic king's whining. In the first place it wasn't me who he should have called. And now of all times when Iwa-chan and I is being lovely dovey.

"But he let me go! He agreed to it! For the past four years, every single time that I want to break up, he didn't let me go. But that night... He did." I rolled my eyes in frustration. He can't be save. He's so damn stupid.

"Of course he will, you bakageyama! Who won't let go of the person who told him that they're suffocating? What? You feel like your wings will get cut off because of his existence? Fuck you! If I am Chibi-chan, I'll kill you for sure!" I said in rage that made him speechless.

Iwa-chan took the phone from me. "Pack your things. Take the last train. Go to tokyo. And talk to Hinata-kun. Tell him everything you told to shittyKawa and wait for his reply. I know it's too late since he looks so happy with Miya-san but just to ease that pain in your heart, tell it to Hinata-kun. All your reasons, all those hateful feelings you kept inside. That's the only way for you to move on. The only way for the both of you to move on." Iwa-chan said calmly while glaring at me. He ends the call after that and throw the phone to the sofa next to us.

"I'm sorry. I just can't side with him." I apologized because I know that he's mad with the way he looks at me.

"I'm not mad about it. I can sympathize with the both of you. I've been there done that, but what made me mad is not it." I gulped on how Iwa-chan looks at me. I don't know what I did to make him mad though.

"T-then w-what is it?"

He moved closer while holding both of my hands tightly. "I can sympathize with Hinata-kun but I'm more sympathetic towards Kageyama-kun. Why? It's because we both feel the same way towards the person we love." He said seriously that somehow scares me yet excites me at the same time.

"Who wouldn't want to lock up your lover when you hear him say 'fuck you' to other guy while being right next to you?" He pinned me down and starts kissing me hard.

I tried to push him away but Iwa-chan's stronger than me besides the way he kisses changed, it became gentle like what I always wanted.

"I'm sorry, Iwa-chan." I whispered in between kisses. "I'll call Tobio-kun tomorrow to unfuck him." I giggled. 

He smiled at me lovingly before claiming my lips once again but this time, it's deeper and melting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, let's save the details of it for next time xD Lol!


	9. Shoyo's POV 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will it end?

When Atsumu-san and I starts dating, he immediately reports it right away to Kenma who is also the one helping him to get closer with me. I should've known that Kenma is working behind the scene again. I know how mad he is to Tobio and how much he cares for me that's why it really didn't make me mad.

Being with Atsumu-san is different with Tobio. Atsumu-san is so open about his feelings for me. He never once make me feel insecure, we compete with each other when it comes to volleyball but I never once feel that he is stronger or I am stronger, he makes me feel that we are equal. And on top of it all, never in a moment that I didn't feel his love for me. In game or outside the game he's there for me. Taking care of me like I'm his most precious possession. We rarely have fights that mostly of the reason is because I am too engrossed with Omi-san's hands. Atsumu-san is a bit childish but whenever I'm with him, I feel so comfortable. This warm and fuzzy feeling is totally different with Tobio.

When I was still dating Tobio, I feel so insecure with everything that I keep on working hard just to catch up with him. He's so damn cool and good in everything he do that's why I already expect him to get scouted right after high school. I was so jealous and happy at the same time that I can't comprehend which feelings is more dominant of the two. That's why I pushed myself so hard so I can be on a par with him. With Tobio, it was suffocating yet I can't help but feel secure whenever he hugs me tight in our sleep every time he sleeps over in my house. He makes me feel insecure yet he could melt those insecurities away in an instant.

I sighed and shook my head to erase Tobio in my system. I'm dating Atsumu-san now and it feels like I'm cheating if I keep on comparing him with Tobio because they're two different individuals.

"Shoyo, Atsumu is so annoying. Can you please stop fighting now and just go lovey-dovey with each other? I'm working here you know? All his comments on my live earlier is about you. I have to end my live early because of him. I know that he doesn't give a damn whether people gets to know about your relationship but damn it! Don't use me for free!" Kenma whined that made me come back to my senses.

This is those rare days where Atsumu-san and I have a fight, but this time the reason is while we're watching a recorded match of Schweiden Adlers and MSBY black jackals before I joined them, I can't take my eyes off on the television and that made him seriously jealous.

"Let him be. I'm still mad. It's about volleyball but why did he got jealous just because I told him that Tobio's tosses are much even cooler now than we were on high school? It's a comment about his tosses!" I said angrily that Kenma clicked his tongue.

"As a former fellow setter, I have my sympathy for Atsumu." Kenma said while looking coldly at me.

I just looked at him and chugged the can of beer he gave me when I came. I don't know why they're both can't understand that I'm not particularly saying that Tobio is cooler, I am talking about his tosses.

"Shoyo, if your boyfriend say the same thing on you about his ex and first love, what will you feel about it?" Kenma asked that made me stop drinking for a moment.

I never thought about it before because he never let me get jealous over anything. We once met coincidentally an overly clingy ex of his while we're having dinner with our team mates, but even before she clings on him, he immediately push her hands away and told her that he's dating someone now. Although our team mates have an idea that we're dating, they never once asked to confirm it from us. But the way they reacted on Atsumu-san's revelation, I guess they already knew who he is talking about. After all he's so loud and open about it that even Omi-san is using me to get back at him whenever he pisses him off.

"You see Shoyo, your boyfriend won't get jealous too much even if you praise some other guy well except Kiyomi-san, but it's totally different when it's about your ex." Kenma said that made me even more speechless because I wasn't even aware of it.

"Shoyo, what do you really feel about Atsumu? Are you not just deceiving yourself because he makes you feel loved that you never felt when you're still with Tobio?" Kenma continued that made me feel at lost.

Am I? Just using Atsumu-san? Do I really love him? Or am I just deluded about my feelings for him because he loves me first? Am I really over with Tobio? 

Those questions and Kenma's words clouded my mind until I get home just to be surprised to see the person I didn't know I'll find waiting outside my apartment on his team uniform while holding a volley ball on one hand and a bag of curry buns that we used to have as out bet in high school on the other hand.

"It's been a while... Hinata dumbass."

But before I could even open my mouth to respond to him, a strong arms encircled in my waist from behind and pullled me closer. When I looked up, I saw Atsumu-san's serious expression while looking at Tobio who has the same expression on his face.

"What ya want to my wing spiker?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard lol. I can't pick a ship xD


	10. Shoyo's answer

Tobio clenched the paper bag he's holding but set his gaze on me instead. "I want to talk to you, Shoyo."

I opened my mouth to speak but no words escaped specially when I saw mixed of sadness and fear on Atsumu-san's eyes. My heart clenched seeing him like that. It was like I'm seeing my old self when I'm still with Tobio. The scary feeling of losing the person you love but still can't act selfish to keep them locked up with you forever because you know that they won't be happy if you do that.

"I..." His hands loosen his grip on my waist and took a deep breath. "I can't act selfishly when all I ever want is for you to be happy. So... I'll... I'll just wait for you. I won't get tired of it anyway." He said with a sad smile on his face before letting me go and enter his apartment quickly, leaving Tobio and I.

My heart aches as I watched him leave and I feel an unfamiliar coldness that I've never felt when I was with Tobio. Not only my body felt icy cold but as well as my heart. And the coldness is prickling my heart making me feel a sharp pain as if it's being prick by needles.

Tobio walked towards me with longing in his eyes that I've been wanting to see before when we're still together.

"I love you, Shoyo."

How long did I wait for him to tell me those words? I can't remember now. Even the feelings that I will feel if ever I heard him told me those three words, it's long gone now.

"Why just tell me now?" I can't hide the sadness in my voice.

"I was afraid. To be honest for the past four years that we've been together, I was happy yet I'm also scared. Scared that you'll end up hating me if I tell you what's going on in my mind whenever some other guy approach you or casually touch you or just even them calling you by your name. I have this urge to lock you up so nobody can have you, nobody can see you except me. That's why it's hardto tell you thosr words. But I realized. When I lost you, when I see you happy with somebody else, it's more scary to lose you. I'm sorry Shoyo. I'm sorry. I want you back." Tobio said while tears streaming down his face. Looks like he's been crying ever since he got here.

I feel sad and relieved. Sad to see him breakdown like this. If there's one thing that I hate about him, it's his habit to keep everything to himself until he breaks down. It's also saddening that for the past four years he never saw me as someone who can support him when throughout our relationship, I let him to be my support. I guess, his love for me ain't enough for him to trust all his worries to me.

And I feel relieved because the heart aches that he gave me fades after hearing his side. I felt relieved knowing that I've been loved by him. And felt relieved because now, I'm sure who I want to be with.

I took a deep breath and smiled. The kind of smile I used to give him before, a reassuring smile that his worries will all fade.

"I'm not mad. I'm sorry too for making you feel unsecured all those years that we've been together. And I'm sorry... I can't go back, cause you see..." I sighed and looked to the apartment next to mine.

"Someone's already waiting for you." Tobio finishes my sentence. I smiled and nod before setting back my gaze at him.

"I can't go back to where I'm still yours. But I want you to remember that, I'm here." His tears keep on falling but he looks relieved after I say those last two words.

"Thank you... For the past four years." Tobio said before handing me the old ball that we used to use for practice and the bag of buns that we always had as bet before turning his back at me but stopped midway and looked back.

"Hinata dumbass...."

"What?"

"Are you happy?"

I smiled sweetly. "So much."

He nods and gave me a smile. A real smile. "Then there's no other choice for me but to flight." He said as parting ways.

When I was on my happiest, he left. I watched him leave. But unlike the first time, it wasn't painful. It was like a weight has lifted. As if my wings healed without a single trace of scar on it.

My feet feels light as I walked towards his door and open it with the duplicate key for the first time after he gave it to me.

The light is off and I didn't dare to switch it on when I saw him sitting right at the entrance while his head on his knees, not even looked at me. I put down the things Tobio gave me and ruffled Atsumu's hair.

"I'm home." I greeted.

He looked up with tears on his eyes but the sadness and fear that I saw earlier has vanished at the sight of me.

"Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I had a really hard time on what to do with the ending. Cause you see, I'm really into first love thingy, but the thing is, while writing this, I can't help but fall in love with Tsumu-tsumu. Hope you had a great time reading Fight or Flight. <3


	11. Atsumu's Special chapter

I feel so anxious while waiting for Shoyo to come back home. Kenma said that he already left but it's been a while since he send me a message.

I'm about to call him again when he passed the convenience store where I'm waiting. Shoyo's face looked troubled and somehow it scares me.

I know it's way out of line to get jealous over his comment about Kageyama's tosses but I'm only human. I have emotions. I feel insecure too. And on top of it all, I also have fears.

I hurriedly catch up to him just to freeze upon seeing who's waiting for him. They just stare at each other and when Kageyama called him the way he used, I found myself walking towards Shoyo and grab him from the waist, pulling him against my chest.

"What ya want to my wing spiker?" I asked Kageyama giving emphasis to the word MY. I want him to know that Shoyo's mine now.

To my annoyance, Kageyama ignores me and looked back to Shoyo who couldn't say a word maybe from the shock. Who wouldn't be, when your first love appeared unexpectedly.

"I want to talk to you, Shoyo."

It's already too late to hide the sadness and fear in my eyes when Shoyo looked at me. Sadness because there's no way that I can stop him from leaving if ever he chooses to be with Kageyama. After all what I always wanted is for him to be happy. I might stupid but aside from the fear of losing him, what I fear the most is to see him sad because of me.

"I..." I sighed and loosen my grip from holding him. "I can't act selfishly when all I ever want is for you to be happy. So... I'll... I'll just wait for you. I won't get tired of it anyway." I said before leaving them alone so they could talk.

I know I'm stupid. I know that since the day that I fell in love with Shoyo. I tried. God knows I tried to just forget about it. But even after so many years, my heart always swayed only to him.

My knees weakened right after I enter my apartment that I end up sitting at the entrance. Its not cold but I'm shivering and my tears just keep on falling nonstop.

There's no way that Shoyo will choose me over Kageyama. They've been together for four years and we just got together. Kageyama is his first love and I'm not dumb not to know that he wants Shoyo back. There's no way that a volleyball idiot like him will travel from miyagi to tokyo just to bring food for his ex.

I feel the need to go back to them and drag Shoyo inside my apartment and lock him up but his smiling face before shit happened to his life, flashes in my memory.

If I see that smile once again, I'm willing to give him up if he wants me to let go. I said to myself even though my heart don't want it.

I don't know how long I've been sitting right next to the door or even how many liters of tears I've shed while waiting for Shoyo. All I know is that the anxiety is killing me every tick of the clock.

My door opened but I didn't raise my head and looked at him. I don't want to see the pity on his eyes if he saw how messed up I am. And I'm not ready to hear that he wants to break up with me.

But instead of heart breaking words, it was a greeting that shooed all my anxieties away escaped his lips.

"I'm home."

All my fears and sadness vanish in an instant and only tears remained as I looked up to him.

"Welcome home."

Shoyo hugged me tight and like me, tears are also streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry for not making you feel secure. I know that I told you before that my love for you isn't as great as how I loved Tobio, but Atsumu... There's no way that I wouldn't love you more than I love him. You're just to lovable so please have more confidence with yourself. And also don't keep all your anxieties to yourself. I'm here right? You have me. Tell me everything and I'll listen." Shoyo said that melted all of my anxieties away.

"I don't want to let you go but I am afraid that you'll lose the smile that I love. I want you for myself but I also want you to fly even higher. I want to lock you up so others won't take you from me but I also want them to see how amazing you are. I love you, Shoyo. I just love you so much that it's scary to let you go, but it's scarier to see you sad because of me." I confessed that made him laugh.

"You both almost told me the same thing but I'm right... Hearing these words from you is totally different. I didn't hate it. In fact, it feels nice knowing that I am so loved by you. This just confirm that I love you more now." I looked at him with disbelief but he just smiled at me.

The smile that I fell in love with. The smile that shows he's been healed.

Shoyo looked at the ball and buns that he got from Kageyama. "The story of us has finally ended." He said and looked at me. "And now, I'm looking forward to the story of ours." He said with a smile.

I couldn't help myself to not kiss him deeply that surprised him, nevertheless, he didn't fail me and kissed me back twice as deep as I do. I lift him up without pulling away from our kiss and bring him to my bedroom. It wasn't the first time that I embraced him, but I still feel intoxicated just like our first time.

My hand wanders his body while I give him soft, wet kisses on his neck as I gently pull up his shirt to take it off. As much as I wanted to put it in right away, it's been a while since we've done it. Our first time was the last time doing it because of our training and of course I can't jump on him just like that. And even though I'm on my limit, I still want to devour him slowly.

Suppressed moans left his mouth while I lick and nibble his nipple. God knows how much I tried so hard not to ravage him every time he moans. It's so damn hot and sexy.

"Stop suppressin' your moans. I love hearin' ya feelin' my touches and kisses." I whispered but he just hide his face with his hands.

"It's embarrassing!"

I take his hand and make him face me by kissing the back of his palm. "I won't give ya tosses if ya keep on hidin' your face and suppressin' your moans." I laughed hard when Shoyo pouted like a kid.

"You're so unfair! This and that is two different things!"

Damn! What did I do in my past life that made God send me this little sunshine?

I kiss him once again to stop him from whining, slipping my tongue inside his mouth and played with his as my hands travel on its own to his warm body that arches to my every touch. He gasped in awe when I pulled down his pants and play with this rock hard thing.

But Shoyo didn't let me do everything, cause after I took all my clothes off, he pushed me and in one quick movement our position changed. With his flushed face he starts kissing me all the way down to my member that is hard as stone because of his sexiness.

He bit his lips as if wondering how the hell it fits inside him. He starts playing it with his hands at first and giving light kisses that is making me hard to breathe. I could feel that I might end up coming right away if he puts it in his mouth.

"Sh-shoyo ya don't have to- oh shit!" I gasped and ends up grabbing his fluffy tangerine hair.

Before I could even finish my sentence, my thing is already in his mouth, stroking it with his playful tongue. The pleasure of the inside of his mouth feels and the pleasure of the hot sight of him is killing me.

"Shoyo...stop... I might come." I pant painfully while trying so hard not to come on his mouth but he keeps going as if it's his payback on what I did to him the first time we made love.

I couldn't stop myself from grabbing his head pulling him closer, shoving my thing deeper as I come inside his mouth, making me tremble in pleasure.

I immediately pushed him away when I come back to my senses but immediately overpowered with lust when I met his heated gaze and saw his cum.

"Ya played with yourself while giving me heads?" I asked in disbelief.

Shoyo just bite his lower lips and gets on top of me. "It's been so long since we last do it, I need to prepare myself cause' it's embarrassing when you do it." He said while putting my still hard member inside him.

His slow movements is making me impatient but seeing Shoyo's sexy side isn't bad. I feel so aroused that I might end up cumming again quickly.

I lick his nipples that made him gasp and arch his body making my thing slipped from his grasps. His body is so sensitive in my every touch that making me want him to feel more pleasure than before.

I quickly pushed him down in the bed, making me face his sexy back. In one full thrust, I am inside him but I didn't move right away. I let him got accustomed to my size while kissing his back leaving my marks on it. Shoyo's moan is like music to my ears as I bit and kiss his back.

I move slowly, feelin' the warmth of his body. The warmth that I would never ever let others have. The warmth that is exclusively mine.

"I love you*, Shoyo." I said trying to suppress my tears that this warm and fuzzy feeling is giving me, but once again I failed. I didn't know that I'm a cry baby until I met this man.

He looked at me with tears on his eyes streaming down his face yet I could say that he's happy. He pulled me closer and gave me a sweet kiss. I moved faster, and thrust inside him even deeper as we both pant with pleasure in every thrust I make.

"Atsumu..."

He called my name and turn around so we could face each other as we both close to cumming. I took his in my hand and played with it while moving faster and deeper inside him. Groans and moans echoed in my room as we both climaxed.

I stayed on top of him for a minute before rolling to his side embracing him from the back. We're both hot, sweaty and sticky but yet, I don't want to put even a little distance between us.

"I was afraid. When he appeared in front of ya after all this time. I was so sure that ya won't choose me. That you'll take him back. And I admit, I'm willing to let ya go if ya ask me to." Shoyo faced me and cupped my face while gazing at me lovingly.

I hold his hand and kissed it. "I can't promise that I won't feel jealous to him again or to Omi-san but I promise ya that I will always be honest with ya regarding that matter from now on."

Shoyo smiled sweetly and gently clasps our hands together. "Kenma once told me. I could find ways to fly on my own but I shouldn't fight on my own. Just like in volleyball, victory goes to the teams that connect. We're a team now, right? Fight for me or take flight with me. Which one is better?"

"Loving you. It's still the best option. And my best decision." I said.

Shoyo's eyes clouded with tears as he asked me...

"Final answer?"

I nod. "Final answer." I said before sealing it with a deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Thank you for reading my work <3 Enjooooooy <3
> 
> P.S. The * in Atsumu's I love you is said as Aishiteru. Lol when reading it just imagine him saying it like that xD


End file.
